Housingly Torn
by Paws and Claws
Summary: The story of a girl who was sorted into Gryffindor but was truely a Slytherin. Features: those Gryffindors who smile too much, Snape, Malfoy, Voldemort rising and the trouble of being different. MWPP time period.


Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns it all except my twisted plot. Authors note: hope you like this my friends thought it was great when they read it in my note book. I have some of it written out so updates should besoon and frequent. This is all in Arabella Figg's POV by the way. Oh and I got the idea for the beginning paragraph from So You Want To be A Wizard. I don't own that either.  
  
Housingly: TORN  
  
Chapter One  
  
As I ran down the deserted corridors I tried to asess my situation. I knew that I shouldn't have provoked them but a fight was coming anyways. Every week those ditzes would put it in their small pathetic minds to beat up the "traitor." You see, I was missorted. No matter what the sorting hat said I did not belong in Gryffindor. I was truely a Slytherin. I was never brave at all. I've always liked word fights better than fist fights and sarcastic comments were my specialty. Today Mary Lou had asked me what I thought of her new dress robes and I had told her, actually I told her what I thought of her. She didn't think too highly of that.  
I was almost to the Slytherin common room when I crashed into something invisible. I fell back onto my ankle, and it hurt...alot.  
"Are you alright?" the invisible thing asked.  
"My ankle hurts alot," I answered, "who are you?"  
The invisible thing took off what seemed to be an invisibility cloak to reveal four boys. All of which were in the year above me, in Gryffindor.  
"James Potter," one introduced himself.  
"Sirius Black," another said.  
"Remus Lupin," the third waved.  
"Peter Pettigrew," was the last boy.  
"I'm Arabella Figg," I said.  
The boys turned from me and started to discuss what they were going to do.  
"We can't take her to the hospital wing, Madam P. will turn us in," James was arguing.  
"Well, we can't just leave her here with a broken ankle!" Sirius shot back, "Not to mention the fact that none of us can heal worth a... "  
"You could just take me to the Slytherin common room," I interupted.  
"But you're in Gryffindor," Remus said.  
"I have a friend there that can heal alright," I said, "and it is closest."  
"Well that works," Remus helped me up.  
"Thanks," I said, clutching his shoulder and wobbling slightly.  
"No problem," he grinned. That was always my problem with Gryffindors: they smiled far too much.  
We set off to the Slytherin common room. As soon as we got there my best friend, Lucius Malfoy, jumped up and gasped,, "Ara! What happened?"  
"I could use a fix," my lip twitched.  
"Okay, I'll make a potion- oh, I already have one- Acciopotion." Narcissa spluttered.  
A potion zoomed into the room. She shoved it dowm my throat. The world darkened into the oh so familiar effects of the potion.  
When I came to I was back in Gryffindor tower. I looked over at the closest window; it was morning. I quickly got dressed and headed down to breakfast. When I got there I headed to the Slytherin table as usual but half way there Sirius called me to sit with them. I shot an apologizing glance at Malfoy and went to the Gryffindor table.  
"Hey," James said as I sat down across from them.  
"Hi," I replied.  
"So, we would like you to meet some of our other friends," Sirius grinned. Do they ever stop smiling?  
I tried not to roll my eyes or smirk. They now considored me one of their friends, great. Don't you just love the sarcasm?  
"This is Veronica," Remus pointed to a girl with short purple hair and misty grey eyes, "this is Mundougas, but we call him Doug,"he pointed to a boy with spiked brown hair, "that's Rita Skeeter,"a girl with dark brown hair smiled," and of course last but certianly not least, Lily the girl James has a-"  
At this point he was cut off by a silencing charm, my gues by James.  
"Everybody," James smiled, " this is Arabella Figg. She's in 6th year."  
So the series of hellos broke out, before long I was looking longingly over at the Slytherin table. At a brake in our "conversation" I got up and walked to my friends.  
"That was scary," I told them when I got there, "they are weird."  
"Yeah," Narcissa nodded.  
"hey," Malfoy acknowleged my prescence.  
"hey yourself," I smirked at the routine we did every morning since second year.  
"Figg," Snape nodded.  
"Snape," I replied.  
"What's up Figg?" Avery asked.  
"Nothing much," I said.  
After breakfast I had Adv. Potions with the Slytherins. While we were being lectured we passed a note like this-  
Can this guy get anymore dull? -Malfoy  
Personally I like potions -Snape  
You would. -Freedmen  
What's that supposed to mean? -Snape  
You're smart, figure it out. -Freedmen  
Back to the topic people. -Malfoy  
Which is? -Figg  
I HATE POTIONS!!! -Malfoy  
Big deal. We all do except Snape. -Figg  
I like potions too. -Simmons  
Well, duh. -Figg  
You're the potions whiz. -Avery  
Totally. -Simmons  
You sound like a prep. -Figg  
You would know. -Simmons  
Oh, shut up! -Figg  
Make me! -Simmons  
Okay. -Figg  
You girls are insane. -Avery  
Why thank you. Figg  
That wasn't a compliment. Avery  
So, I took it as one. -Figg  
It was an insult. -Avery  
No, it was a compliment. I LIKE being insane. -Figg  
You're just doing this to correct me aren't you? -Avery  
Does it show? -Figg  
Just a little. -Avery  
Stop flirting. -Simmons  
Ugh, heck no, I'm not flirting with that git. -Figg  
At that the lecture ended and we were allowed to leave.  
"So were they horrible?" Malfoy grinned.  
"Extremely," I said with my voice dripping with sarcasm.  
"How so?" Nichole asked.  
"They were happy, I smirked.  
Narcissa pretended to faint at this landing on the floor. "Ow, you know you were supposed to catch me?" She scowled at her boyfriend. (Malfoy)  
"Well it's rather amusing to watch you fall." Malfoy smirked.  
"Slytherin," she snapped.  
"So are you." Malfoy grinned.  
"And proud of it." She smiled.  
Nichole, Snape, Avery, and I rolled their eyes.  
"So Figg, are you sitting with us at lunch today?" Snape asked.  
"Am I invited?"  
"You always are." Snape rolled his eyes again.  
"Hey Ara!" The voice of Lily Evans rang through the halls.  
I grimaced, then put on a bored expresion. Narcissa whispered " good luck" and the Slytherines left to deal with the Gryffindor.  
"Hey," I said.  
"Come with me to the kitchens?" She assked.  
I chanced a glance in the direction Malfoy went then slowly nodded, "I guess."  
So Lily half dragged me to the kitchens. When we got there I felt like screaming. Everone from breakfast was there.  
"Hey," Remus grinned.  
"Glad you could come," Doug said politely. I noticed them all eyeing my bruises. I sniffed uncomfortably.  
"So what do you want to eat?" Sirius broke the silence.  
"Anything, I guess." I shrugged.  
"Well... I do like chocolate milkshakes and french fries."  
A minute later we were sitting down with french fries and milkshakes. I immediately my dunked my fries into my shake and recieved weird looks from all of them.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Nothing."  
"Sure," I said sarcasticaly.  
"Quidditch match tommorrow." James said.  
"Gryffindor vs. Slytherin," Lily grinned.  
"James is the chaser. Lily is seeker. Roni is a beater. Doug is a chaser. Sirius is a beater. I comentate." Remus explained.  
"We can sit together." Rita smiled at me.  
I gulped. How could I tell a bunch of Quidditch obsessed Gryffindors that I support Slytherin? 


End file.
